


We Do

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley decide to host and impromptu wedding.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	We Do

**Author's Note:**

> I am still typing with my phone so there's that.

They weren't doing anything in particular that day. Aziraphale had decided against opening the bookshop because Crowley had just gotten him a new book. He was sitting on the couch, still in his pajamas with his reading glasses on, reading it. Crowley had made him a cup of cocoa, but it had gone cold due to Aziraphale being so wrapped up in the book. Every once in a while, Aziraphale would gasp or whisper under his breath, reacting to what was going on in the book.  
On days like this, Crowley liked to sit beside the angel and watch him. He was always at his most handsome when he was reading a book. Anyone else would have found Aziraphale's tartan pajamas revolting, but Crowley found them endearing. It was calm days like this that were his favorite.  
Aziraphale put a mark in his book, took a sip of his cocoa (Crowley had gone through all the trouble of making it, the least he could do was drink it), and smiled over to Crowley.  
"Did you need something, dear?" Aziraphale asked. Having been caught in the act of stating Crowley blushed and blurted somehow he hadn't meant to say.  
"We should get married."  
"I beg your pardon?" Aziraphale asked to make sure he'd heard correctly.  
"We should get married," Crowley said, this time with purpose.  
"We can't, love. We don't exist according to human records." Aziraphale said this despite secretly having been waiting for Crowley to ask. He even had matching wedding bands hidden in a spot where Crowley would never even think to look. He just didn't want to admit it until Crowley asked.  
"Legally maybe not," Crowley said. "But we can have a sort of ceremony and get unofficially married." Aziraphale pretended to think even though he'd had a similar idea a few years ago. "We could make a cake and get all dressed up and dance and write vows." Crowley smiled sheepishly. "Only if you want to, of course." Aziraphale grabbed his book, knowing he probably wasn't going to get back to it again that day, and headed to their bedroom. He miracles himself to be dressed in his usual attire and pulled the rings out from their spot. When he went back out to the living room, he handed Crowley one of the ring boxes.  
"I was starting to think that you'd never ask." Crowley opened the box to reveal a black ring that had diamonds all the way around it.  
"Aziraphale . . . it's beautiful," Crowley said. "How long have you had them?"  
"A year or so after the world was supposed to end." Crowley's jaw dropped.  
"That long ago?" It had been nearly twenty years since Armegeddidn't. Which meant Crowley should have stopped being a baby about the whole wedding thing a long time ago. Clearly Aziraphale had been waiting for him. "Why didn't you ask me?"  
"I didn't want to pressure you or rush you into something you didn't actually want." Crowley brought Aziraphale's hand to his lips and kissed it.  
"I love you, Aziraphale. Of course I would have said yes." Aziraphale smiled.  
"So . . . about that cake . . ." Aziraphale had already miracled everything they needed for a classic vanilla cake into the kitchen.  
"I did say we could do that, didn't I?"  
Crowley was usually the one who did all of the baking. He didn't usually have more than a bite out if anything. He didn't particularly enjoy eating, but he knew Aziraphale was quite fond of the activity. I'm fact, Aziraphale had been the only reason he'd learned to bake in the first place. He wanted to be able to surprise the angel with whatever he wanted at that time. He'd always wanted to bake with Aziraphale but could never find an excuse.  
He was not surprised to find that all of the ingredients were already on the kitchen counter, even though he'd left the kitchen clean. Aziraphale would do just about anything for a cake. Maybe that's the real reason that he'd decided to go along with the whole "getting married" thing that Crowley was pulling.  
Crowley taught Aziraphale everything. He caught Aziraphale sneaking "tastes" of the sugar and promptly reprimanded him for it (teasingly, of course. If the angel wanted sugar, he could have as much of it as he pleased). By the time the cake was in the oven, both of them were covered in flour. Partly due to Aziraphale being a klutz and partly due to an impromptu flour fight. Aziraphale also had a number of flour handprints on his ass because Crowley "wanted a piece of that cake," whatever that meant.  
Aziraphale begged Crowley to teach him the frosting recipe too. This secret, however, was one Crowley wasn't willing to give. He forced the angel out of the room and demanded that he go write his vows. The real reason that he didn't want Aziraphale to know the frosting recipe is that Crowley never found a recipe that Aziraphale liked more than frosting bought from a store. He didn't want to ruin the magic for the angel.  
As soon as the cake was ready and Crowley had prepared the frosting (it still had to look like he'd done it homemade), he called Aziraphale back into the kitchen so he could frost the cake. It was messy, but it wasn't much better than what Crowley could have done. When Crowley left, Aziraphale miracled some red icing and piped "I love you forever and ever my dear" in lovely print before placing it back in the fridge.  
He went back to his notebook where he'd written his vows to perfect them while Crowley built the playlist for their "reception."  
Around 5:30, Crowley stalked off to the bathroom to get ready for the ceremony . Aziraphale went to their bedroom. Crowley shouted that Aziraphale wasn't allowed to leave the bedroom until six. Aziraphale, of course, listened to the demon because he knew Crowley was planning something. He didn't want to ruin the surprise for himself.  
All he really had to do was switch his usual outfit for a white tux. Crowley had insisted that he was the angel, so he was the one to be in white. Aziraphale didn't want to argue this topic. It wasn't that big of a deal. Though he did have a black bowtie and black accents so it wasn't boring to look at.  
At six o' clock on the dot, Aziraphale heard "Here Comes the Bride" by Richard Wagner and took that as his cue.  
Crowley had taken all of the furniture out of their living room and replaced it with a carpet running the span of the room. The carpet was lined with vases full of the most beautiful red roses Aziraphale had ever seen.  
And Crowley.  
Crowley was dressed in black, though his suit featured golden accents throughout. His hair was styled as it usually was, though it somehow looked better now. And, for the first time in a long time, Crowley's sunglasses were nowhere to be found. Upon seeing the angel, Crowley had to force down the desire to turn his back so the angel wouldn't see him cry.  
Even though the ceremony was just for them, Aziraphale kept himself from running down the aisle straight into Crowley's arms. He wanted to savor this moment. He would probably never do it again. Once Aziraphale finally reached Crowley, it took all of Crowley's efforts not to kiss him right there. He pulled Aziraphale's ring out of his pockets deciding they should just get to the vows and ring exchange before he completely lost it.  
"Aziraphale," he started, "I have loved you since Eden." Aziraphale already felt the happy tears burning at his eyes. Crowley smiled. "Every moment I've had with you has been a gift from . . . someone." Crowley looked deep into the angel's eyes. The angel was rolling in love. "I fell for all of your temptations. Some on purpose. Some I didn't even realize was a temptation until after the fact. We mostly raised a child together. I feel a little as though we missed a step there." Crowley let out a nervous chuckle. "You are my everything. My best friend. My rock. My drinking pal. My angel." Crowley took a deep breath and slowly let it go. "Today I am excited to add another thing to that list, husband." Crowley paused for a moment to study Aziraphale's reaction to the vows. He swallowed the urge to kiss him before moving to the ring exchange he'd planned. "With this ring, I give you my heart. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. May my arms be your home. With this ring, I marry you. You are the love of my life and the stars in my sky. Aziraphale, do you take me to be your unlawfully wedded husband?" Aziraphale wiped away the stream of tears that were rolling down his cheeks and smiled.  
"I do."  
"Now it's your turn." Aziraphale nodded.  
"Crowley, you are the most important being who had ever slithered into my life. You are the light at the end of the tunnel and the fire to light my way. You have always been there to support me no matter what. Your unconditional love means the absolute world to me. We have risked everything in order for us to be together. We lived in fear of being found out for so many years, but now we can breathe easy. Neither Heaven or Hell will touch us anymore. We can now love each other openly and honestly." Aziraphale pulled Crowley's ring out of his pocket. "I, Aziraphale, give you, Crowley, this ring as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor, and respect you. I choose you above all others to be my husband. I offer this ring as a token of our love, and with it I join my life to yours. Crowley, do you take me to be your unlawfully wedded husband?" Crowley could only stand there for a moment and stare at his amazing husband. It felt good to be able to call him his husband for the very first time. "Crowley?" Aziraphale asked when Crowley didn't respond.  
"I'm having a moment here," Crowley said. Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale. "I do. I do, I so fucking do." With that being said, the pair exchanged the rings and shared their first kiss as a married couple. They danced for about an hour before deciding it was time for cake. As soon as Crowley saw the cake, he shook his head. "I love you forever and ever? Well said angel. Well said." He kissed the angel for what was probably the fiftieth time since they said I do and cut each of them a piece.  
The plan was just to feed each other the first bite, as seemed to be tradition among humans. Aziraphale, however, decided to go for a different tradition and smashed the cake all over Crowley's face, making ad much of a mess as possible.  
"It's delicious, angel, why don't you try some?" Crowley returned the favor, leaving Aziraphale a giggling mess as they both headed to clean themselves up.  
The two of them stayed up all night long dancing and celebrating their marriage in other ways. Both of them making sure to use the word "husband" as often as possible.  
The next morning, Aziraphale decided against keeping the shop open. He had a husband to tend to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
